guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior Ancient armor
Hmm it looks alot on a Pharao Tomoko 11:21, 23 December 2006 (CST) Looks good without the helmet. That thing is god awful. ubernoober :Agreed. >_< Arshay Duskbrow 03:27, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::What, you guys don't dig the dead Egyptian king look? DKS01 07:41, 16 March 2007 (CDT) The leggings on the male look strangely similar to the Chainmail armor. The shape is almost exacly the same. P A R A S I T I C 02:23, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Any suggestions on a helm that goes great with this, apprently, i don't dig wearing a Pharao looking helm. EnterNameHere |R.I.P R.I.P| :::Touchdown! 68.226.178.120 23:54, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yay for the hide helmet button ;) Other than that part, the rest is great. Reminds me of... a SAMURAI >>> -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 17:33, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Looks rather nice with hammers Mocax 11:35, 29 April 2007 (CDT) This is one seriously under-appreciated armor. I mean, that Primeval stuff is horrendous and bulky. Makes a warrior look like a sumo wrestler. This stuff (minus the helm) is cool and shiny and cool. Very nice. If I didn't like my 15k glads, I would get this in a heartbeat. --Mgrinshpon 16:33, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Even though the primeval gives you a waistline? That's a RARE thing in male warrior armors...so stop the bashing, blind people! That being said, this armor looks nice but it dyes incredibly lightly...I wanted dark red ancient boots and they came out pink =(71.159.157.69 02:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I am a huge-ass fan of the warrior ancient armor. I'dd rather have the "Golden God/Pharaoh pimp" look that look like a "Power rangers villain"/"the guyvver" any day of the week. Plus, the way my armor set works, i needed 2 extra gauntlets, so that's more money saved for me. crap...this looks like crap! and i just bought it :(--The Orginization 21:29, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Anyone else think this armor looks like Mario with the Hammer Bro. Suit from Super Mario Brothers 3? —Tanaric 22:07, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Now that I got the leggings, I can post a screenie of how lazy anet is... http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/5487/ancientchainmailto5.jpg Wearing the whole chainmail set makes your warrior look alot more thinner. All the pieces of the Ancient armor look pretty big, but then there's the tiny leggings that use the chainmail model....it makes this armor look abit awkward =/ P A R A S I T I C 22:55, 31 May 2007 (CDT) That figures, they did the same with kurzick/sunspear and elite kurzick/elite sunspear armor. This armor always reminds me of the old Battlestar Galactica, when they were flying the viper fighters. The helmet was a lot like these. They were even called "Colonial Warriors" or something like that if I recall right. Hugh Manatee 05:05, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Has anyone ever noticed that there is a glitch in the backside of the armor?! Just look on the back shot, the Upper Sholder Guard intersects the Lower Sholder Guard >_< (or is it just me!!!) EnterNameHere 09:13, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :That happens on a lot of armors, and the correct term for "shoulder guard" is "pauldron"--Darksyde Never Again 03:26, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Dude, this armor looks tight. But maybe thats just me, I totally love the Egyptian look. I think I'm gonna buy it and dye it pink. I wonder if pharoah's ever wore pink? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:50, 7 August 2007 (CDT) i just wanted to let you guys know that having a beardy pwns ~ Abbadon Only good looking warrior armor that actually looks like something a warrior would wear.--Bowstring Badass 07:06, 18 January 2008 (UTC) The old ancient helmet looks tight. For anyone that didn't buy the NF special edition, it comes with a book of concept art which includes the old model for the armor. Everything is pretty much the same, except for the helmet which features a full facemask and none of this pharoah headress crap. If I can get my scanner working and dig up the book I'll show you.--Isaac The Dark :That would be really nice to see the ancient's concept art...anyone else able to get a pic of it up?71.159.157.69 02:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I managed to find the book, but my scanner crapped out. I'll let you know when it's working again. --Isaac The Dark Dye Can someone post a screenshot or tell me if its worth it too dye the legs and boots black.--King Of Kamelott 02:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :A little late but maybe someone finds it useful. On http://www.gwchars.de/stats.php you can browse through all armors of all classes in all colors - e.g. click on 'Classes & Armor' > 'Warrior' > 'Ancient Armor' and then in the table down left you can click on character names - since you see their gender and dye you can check out any color before you buy an armor. (BTW, that site is primary German but does have some English translation too. For watching pictures however this doesn't matter anyway) --Birchwooda Treehug 05:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Elite Istani Armor? Is it just me or does this armor look like what Elite Istani armor should've looked like, if it existed? -- 15:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Juggernaut Apart from the little extension on the chin, anyone else think that this looks a might bit like the Juggernaut from X-Men? 20:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC)